Super Smash Bros. Gallery
This is the gallery for Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Melee 640px-Peach_Palette_(SSBM).png|Princess Peach's Daisy inspired alt along with three other alts. PeachHeadYellowSSBM.png dfd_yoshi_peach.jpg|Peach's Daisy costume ssbm_pic__23__the_thinker_lady_by_peachkirbycutie-d5u1zwg.png 100px-Daisy_Trophy_Melee.png|Daisy's trophy peach_smash-b.jpg Y5dLA.png|Peach in her Daisy dress Hqdefault2.jpg|Daisy's infamous "third eye", seen only in early copies Super Smash Bros. Brawl Peach and Daisy Brawl.jpg|Peach's Daisy costume BrawlTrophy147.png|Daisy's trophy Brawl Sticker Peach & Daisy (Mario Party 7).png|Peach and Daisy's sticker (Mario Party 7) Alternate coustume.jpg|Peach's Daisy Costume CCpkvOBUkAAI-Pf.jpeg Brawl Sticker Daisy (Super Mario Strikers).png|Daisy's Super Mario Strikers sticker Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Peach SSB4 Artwork - Daisy.jpg|Artwork of Peach's Daisy costume Trofeo de Daisy tenista SSB4 (3DS).png|Daisy's trophy Ssbb.jpg|The trophy awarded for completing All Star mode with Peach in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS smash_4_daisy_x2_by_sonicboom403-d87vc5q.jpg|Peach's Daisy costume with a Mii resembling Daisy Luigi and Mii Daisy.JPG|Luigi posing with a Mii wearing a Daisy wig Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Peach_SSB4_Artwork_-_Daisy.jpg|Artwork of Peach's Daisy costume WVW69jMJUckdpD0Aci.jpg SSB4TrophyDaisy.png|Daisy's trophy 100px-DaisyBaseballTrophyWiiU.png|Daisy's baseball trophy 480px-SSB4TrophyBabyDaisy.png|Baby Daisy's trophy Rosalina,_Peach_and_Daisy.png|Rosalina's Palette swaps possibly referencing Peach and Daisy maxresdefault.jpg HNI 0100.jpg|A Mii with Daisy's wig Super Smash Bros. Ultimate See Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Artworks Dfgq4qbVMAEdw6r.png|Daisy's Official Artwork カラバリ SP デイジー 02.png|Daisy's green and yellow alt, a popular request by Japanese fans カラバリ SP デイジー 03.png|Pink and dark pink alt, maybe to reference Peach or Daisy's design from the colored version of Super Mario Land カラバリ SP デイジー 04.png|Blue and purple alt, maybe to reference her NES Open Tournament Golf appearance カラバリ SP デイジー 05.png|Red, black and grey alt, maybe to reference Pauline カラバリ SP デイジー 06.png|Purple and cyan alt, maybe to reference her alt outfit in Mario Tennis 64 カラバリ SP デイジー 07.png|White dress alt, currently referencing nothing but who knows in the future... カラバリ SP デイジー 08.png|Black and dark green, possibly a reference to her monochromatic sprite in Super Mario Land SSBU Key Art.png|Daisy in the Key Artwork Amiibo PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's amiibo Amiibo_Daisy_SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo in box 2019SSBUamiibo.jpeg|Daisy's amiibo alongside Isabelle's, Young Link's, Ken's and Pichu's Character Select Icons DrFCjCeWwAIHEOh.jpeg DP2.png DP3.png DP4.png DP5.png DP6.png DP7.png DP8.png Screenshots Switch SuperSmashBrosUltimate scrn05 E3.1528821229.jpeg Smash07.png Smash06.png Smash05.png DuZPxVtU8AY3ifn.jpeg VictoriousDaisy.jpeg Smash04.png Smash03.png Smash02.png Ss 6.jpg|Daisy's alternative costume Side taunt.png Side special.PNG Down taunt.png Down throw.png 640px-SSBUWebsiteDaisy3.jpg Ss 2.jpg Dk9UZWZX0AAsUKe.jpg Smash01.png|Daisy's intro Screenshot_2018-08-20-11-29-06.png P.PNG th.jpeg tumblr_pabtncrWbL1w3693do1_640.jpg 800px-SSBU_stamina_battle.jpg|Daisy in Stamina Battle 6262ac4ec6de7e1266757445c36fda1b8d16f20ar1-2048-1152v2_00.jpg ss_5.jpg DlZhZQoXoAAybfj.png|Daisy's icon in the Character Select PL9uzNg.jpg Dl7CWHRWwAUZHvE.jpeg|Daisy's Icon DljwifZVAAAIApe.jpeg DgxcbPTWsAEdaDk.jpeg DmG-xzbU4AADnNG.jpeg DiPTfwmXcAAp2Iz.jpeg|Daisy on the cover art. Screenshot_2018-08-20-11-25-41.png DoFjCwdWsAA-wBn.jpeg 800px-Daisygreens.png Dq6pFj9WsAE8jsb.png DrLbGJxWsAIVJhz.jpeg|Daisy preparing to strike Isabelle after performing her Final Smash Daisy'sKO.jpeg|Daisy's KO Screen Dq8oFBWVYAA23xk.jpeg QrUYnyHX0AA8IEC.jpeg Dq7ZCWBWwAA074X.jpeg|Tatanga makes his first appearance since 1992. DsdK0SGXcAAN9YT.jpeg costumes.PNG|Daisy's costumes fully visible image0.png Image0.jpg|Kirby is able to use Blue Toad after swallowing Daisy 47580708 2211957932379771 4835759324162686976 n.png 2018-12-03.png DtV1ifIU0AIqecT.jpeg Dt97eEEVYAA5wti.jpg Dt6IDxKU0AEDoUL.jpg IMG_20181207_175223_074.jpg DtzKSOVVYAA3zbq.jpg slap 2.PNG Dt_Y-4NV4AEPPJZ.jpg 2018-12-10.jpg DuEr19LU0AA4a6m.jpg DuDBEa6U8AECV0h.jpg DuDBEbDVYAE2ImA.jpg 2018-12-10 (1).png 2018-12-10.png DuDBEazU8AESMKV.jpeg DuDBEa6U0AI2I2Q.jpeg DuDBEa6U8AECV0h.jpeg DuFAkDoU8AAiZEx.jpeg DuPJc1PU8AAGbGb.jpg DuGqNj4X4AAVQQN.jpeg XDDD.PNG 48363276_212377039647232_6742057928309604352_o.jpg DupuUTqU0AAH5ec.jpg DubHAj6VAAAKob4.jpg 48394178_2094514340594455_760836959517016064_n.jpg Clear 0 clear getter 0087.png Clear 0 clear getter 0070.png Clear 0 clear getter 0014.png Clear 0 clear getter 0007.png Clear 0 clear getter 0057.png Super-Smash-Bros.-Ultimate-esquive-parfaite-daisy-inkling-800x450.png DupBQVYU8AAq4T1.jpeg Final Smash Artwork Screenshot_2018-11-03-11-50-09.png|Daisy's final smash Ot.PNG Unknown.png Daisy FS.PNG GIFs Tenor.gif ElderlyLightheartedIncatern-size_restricted.gif OptimalOfficialKitfox-size_restricted.gif GiftedDeadCottonmouth-size_restricted.gif Tumblr pervzuElEu1xn5t9xo1 500.gif Tumblr_paahtkG7001rh8mvro1_500.gif OddballApprehensiveBobolink-max-1mb.gif Daisy final smash.gif Daisy22.gif|Daisy's idle animation 1 DFS 1 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 1 DFS2 Gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 2 DFS 3 gif.gif|Daisy's FInal Smash 3 Daisy31.gif|Daisy's idle animation 2 Daisy victory screen 31.gif gif040.gif|Daisy digging up a turnip Videos Underground Theme (Super Mario Land) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl Music Extended 13ᵋ Daisy – Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Classic Tennis (Mario Tennis Ultra Smash) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Mario Tennis Mario Golf - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - Daisy Reveal Trailer (Nintendo Switch - E3 2018) DAISY IS IN SUPER SMASH BROS!!!!! Daisy's Super Smash Bros. AMIIBO REVEALED!!! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Daisy Gameplay and Final Smashes Super Smash Bros Ultimate Daisy VS Rosalina and Zelda! Super Smash Bros. Ultimate ALL Daisy Palette Swaps! (Possible Origins) Facts About Daisy 1 Super Smash Bros Palutena's Guidance Secret in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate! (Daisy)-0 Super Smash Bros. Ultimate All Daisy Related Mario Spinoff References!! Daisy Classic Mode who will be the best ruler! SSBU Daisy and Peach (Moveset Comparison) SSBU 8 DAISY FIGHT! SSBU Daisy VS Peach VS Rosalina!! SSBU Who will be the best princess?? SSBU THE BEST ECHO FIGHTER!! SSBU Daisy's voices and Sounds clips!! Category:Games Category:Gallery page Category:Baby Daisy Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Outside Reference Category:Unplayable Appearance Category:Unlockable Appearance Category:Images Category:Amiibo Category:Tatanga